


I'm Sorry

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Gore, Possession, Violence, hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: In the aftermath of a hunt, the reader is hurt. Gabriel carries them back to safety, but who is the one in danger?





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this fic fills two bingo squares  
> for @spndarkbingo square Omens  
> for @gabriel-spn-bingo square Apologizing

“Just hang on, sweetheart. We’ll get home soon.”

Gabriel’s body pitched, pulling you up higher on his back as he trudged through the dark. Your arms hung loosely around his neck, and you gasped in pain at the sudden movement. Every whimper and soft moan that fell from your lips from his own heavy, dragging footsteps was a dagger in his chest. 

This was his hunt, his responsibility alone. Gabriel knew you were green. Too inexperienced to help so soon after joining the Winchesters. And yet Gabriel let you tag along.  _ It’ll be a good learning opportunity,  _ you had said. 

He had read the signs wrong. You both had. The lingering thunder that never brought rain. An odor in the undercut of the pine trees. Base level demon omens that any hunter should see. All ignored in favor of the tension thrumming between you both. The lasting looks and fleeting touches dulled your hunter senses. Made you both, for lack of a better word,  _ stupid.  _

After you got separated, Gabriel eventually found you stumbling through the dense forest, tripping over exposed roots and covered in blood. You collapsed into Gabriel’s arms, gasping that the demon was dead. A few silent moments passed, the two of you clutching each other on the forest floor, just happy the other was still in one piece. 

“...Gabriel.” 

Your rough voice pulled him back, focusing on you instead of where his feet were on the path.

“Don't worry. I’m getting us back to the car. We’re fine.”

“It hurts…”

“I know, honey. You’ll be back in bed soon.” Gabriel squeezed your legs a little bit tighter, a little closer to himself. “If I still had my grace, I’d fix you right up. Send you to the best spa. Get you all your favorite foods.” 

In the far distance, the thunder rumbled, long and deep. 

“Gabriel...I’m- I’m so sorry,” you sobbed, tears falling onto Gabriel’s neck.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, sugar. This, this is all my fault.”

“Yeah, Gabriel,” your arms tightened around Gabriel’s neck, and through another roll of thunder, Gabriel missed the quiet  _ schink _ of demon black overtaking your eyes. “It really is.”

Suddenly, your arms around Gabriel’s neck pulled back harshly, knocking him off his balance and sending him falling to his knees with a cry. Your nails grew, sharpened to nasty, black points and pressed to Gabriel’s chest. 

“If you'd have bothered to check this meatsuit,” you growled in his ear, “you might have saved you both.”

“Y/N,” Gabriel groaned, bent back at a harsh angle, “stop.”

“Oh, I don't think so.” Blood started running down Gabriel’s chest, and your nails dug deeper and deeper. “This naive hunter took out my former body with one lucky shot, and I still have a job to do.” the demon’s tongue darted out, licked a stripe up Gabriel’s cheek and savored the shiver it earned. “You missed your chance, angel. She’s mine.” 

With a sickening squelch, your hand thrust in, breaking skin and bones and muscle as it tore its way through Gabriel’s chest. He clutched at your arms holding him, the spark in his eyes fading with his life.

The fog rolled in as you dropped his lifeless body to the ground. Inside your own body, you were crying, tears falling as your face held its stoic facade. 

“Oh, you need to shut up right now,” the demon sneered as it stalked away towards yours and Gabriel’s car, excited to report that one more archangel was taken off the playing board.


End file.
